


Картошечка

by Cianide



Category: Ai no Kusabi
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 22:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1794886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cianide/pseuds/Cianide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ясон и Рики пытаются наладить быт в Апатии. Получается это у них пока не очень...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Картошечка

**Author's Note:**

> Все персонажи принадлежат Rieko Yoshihara. Написано в соавторстве с Orish

Ясон возвращается с совещания раньше обычного, ждет Рики с работы. И пока суд да дело, жарит на кухне картошку. В это время приходит Катце. Ясон открывает дверь.

\- Вызывали, Ясон-сама?

\- Да. Документы привез?

\- Разумеется. Как договаривались.

\- Ты есть хочешь? Я тут картошечки пожарил...

\- Вы? Ясон-сама, я ушам не верю!

\- А что такого? Это забавно. И просто. Как оказалось. Короче. Положи документы на стол в гостиной и проходи на кухню. Дела - после.

Ясон уходит на кухню. Катце моет руки в ванной. Голос Ясона.

\- Тебе бифштекс прожарить или с кровью?

Катце ошарашенно: - Прожарить... Если...можно...

Ясон и Катце на кухне. Хлопает входная дверь. Через прихожую пролетает один ботинок. Затем второй. Голос Рики.

\- Эй! Я дома!

\- Я тоже. Есть будешь?

\- Голодный как волк!

\- Мой руки.

Катце в шоке молчит. Входит Рики, складывает руки на груди, кивает Катце и переводит сердитый взгляд на Ясона.

\- Опять картошка! Сколько можно? Ты, что, других продуктов не знаешь?!

\- Садись к столу.

Рики недовольно ковыряется вилкой в тарелке.

\- Опять мясо пережарил! Ну, нахрен ты продукты переводишь? Лучше бы в ресторан сходили...

Катце едва не давится куском бифштекса.

\- Сегодня не получится. У меня много работы на вечер. Но если так плохо, можно позвонить и заказать ужин с доставкой...

\- Ладно уж. Съем...И купи завтра макарон, что ли...

\- Макароны... Это такие белые, длинные. Их варить надо, кажется. Надо узнать пропорции. Интересно, количество воды зависит от их длины?

\- Ага, а ты у Рауля спроси! Он тебе подробный доклад подготовит!! Доблоебы!!

\- Я должен делать всё совершенно. Сегодня результат не очень. Но через недельку...

\- Через недельку??!! Ясон, через недельку я картофельной ботвой прорасту!!!

\- По-моему, ты несправедлив, Рики, - вставляет свои пять кредитов Катце и тут же жалеет о сказанном, съеживаясь под мрачными взглядами хозяев квартиры...

\- Иди в гостиную, Катце. Я сейчас.

Катце не заставляет себя упрашивать. Из кухни слышен раздраженный звенящий голос Рики и тихий спокойный - Ясона.

\- Да пошел ты! Осточертело! Слышал тысячу раз!

\- Я же только учусь...

\- Придурок! Скучно тебе?

\- Я хотел как лучше...У меня никогда раньше не было дома...

У Катце мороз пробегает по коже, противно щекочет в носу и руки сжимаются в кулаки. "Что он несет?!" Справившись с эмоциями, он осознает, что на кухне все стихло. А потом появляются совсем другие звуки. Щеки дилера вспыхивают, он хватает с вешалки плащ и вылетает на лестницу. На улице холодный осенний ветер несет пыль и обрывки газет. Катце переводит дыхание. Размышляет пару минут, поворачивается и, направляясь к машине, набирает на комме знакомый номер.

\- Господин Эм.

\- Да, Катце.

\- Как вы смотрите на то, чтобы поужинать?...


End file.
